Enchantment
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: It all led up to this.


It had started pouring rain as soon as he was out of Lima's city limits. He roughly wiped away his tears and made an effort to pay attention to the road; he really didn't want to add a car accident to the list of things that happened to him that day.

_"Look, Kurt, you're a really great guy but-"_

"Don't think about that!" He slammed his fist onto the steering wheel and sniffled. He glanced down at the directions in his lap and sped up a little.

He had gotten the address off the box that Sam had sent him for Christmas. His family had gotten themselves financially stable once they had returned to Tennessee and he had bought small gifts for everyone in glee club for Christmas. Kurt had gotten a simple yet stunning silver bracelet along with a note in Sam's chicken scratch handwriting apologizing if he didn't like it. The tenor wore it every day and when anyone asked about it he simply said it was a Christmas present and left it at that.

He glanced down at the bracelet on his wrist and a smile twitched at his lips. He had called Sam after he opened his present and thanked him. Sam had said it really wasn't a big deal and that he missed him.

_"I miss you so much, Kurt."_

_"I miss you too, Sam."_

_"Don't tell everyone that's what I got you, okay?"_

_"Okay, but why?"_

_"It doesn't matter why but don't tell."_

Shortly after, Kurt could see why Sam wanted him to keep his present a secret; everyone else had gotten simple trinkets while Kurt had this beautiful, and probably very expensive, bracelet. He kept the secret to himself and couldn't help but smile every time he saw it shimmer or gleam out of the corner of his eye.

He seemed to be the only one who remembered Sam's birthday. Finn was honestly surprised when Kurt had asked him if he had wished Sam a happy birthday. He had texted him at midnight and called him that night to sing him the happy birthday song. Sam had laughed and thanked him before blurting out that he missed him again.

Their conversations always seemed to be like that. They'd call each other for a specific reason and then start talking about how much they missed each other. Kurt would always end up in tears and Sam would continuously apologize for leaving so abruptly. When the tenor finally relaxed they would change the subject, sometimes to the rest of the glee club, sometimes to how crazy Rachel was acting, sometimes to Kurt and Blaine's relationship.

Sam was honestly the only person that knew every detail about their relationship. Kurt would call him for advice, after they had a fight, to help him decide what to wear for their dates, and anything and everything in between. He considered Sam one of his best friends, even though he was hundreds of miles away.

Kurt was upset that he hadn't heard from Sam at all on his birthday but he did his best to put on his best happy face while he was out celebrating with the other gleeks. When he went out to dinner with Blaine that night, his boyfriend gave him a ring. It wasn't a proposal but a promise, a promise that some day in the future Blaine would marry him. As soon as he got home he called Sam.

_"Hey, happy birthday! Sorry, I was so busy today that I didn't have time-"_

_"Blaine gave me a ring."_

_"…What?"_

_"He didn't propose but he might as well have and I'm all kinds of nervous right now and I feel ecstatic and sick all at the same time and I-"_

_"Kurt, calm down. It's just his way of showing you he loves you."_

_"But I just… I just feel so weird about it."_

_"Did you tell him that?"_

_"I barely managed to tell him thank you and goodnight."_

_"Just relax a little and call him."_

_"Okay, thanks Sam."_

_"No problem. Happy birthday, Kurt."_

Blaine had laughed when Kurt called him. He apologized for making the tenor feel uncomfortable and said he had probably made the ring seem much more important than it really was. Kurt promised to wear the ring when he felt right about it.

He wore the ring for the first time that morning. After being together for a year Kurt slipped the ring onto his finger and headed out to meet Blaine for dinner. The former Warbler looked like he could explode from happiness when he saw the sliver of silver on his boyfriend's finger but that quickly changed into remorse. He took Kurt's hands in his own and sighed softly.

_"Look, Kurt, you're a really great guy but I think we should see other people."_

_"…What?"_

_"Don't get me wrong, we have a great relationship, but I don't see it moving into another, more intimate stage. Do you understand?"_

He had said he understood, which led to the present; Kurt driving in the pouring rain to Tennessee. He knew it was a stupid idea, that he probably should've just called Sam instead of printing out directions to the blond's house and hopping into his car, but it was too late for him to go back home.

He seemed to be driving on autopilot, his body taking the right turns and following the right signs while his mind wandered. He glanced at the clock, 1:32 A.M., and pulled up at his destination. He sat in his car for a minute, trying to think of what he was going to say, and slipped out. He rushed to the front door and rang the doorbell. Lights turned on inside and he could hear harsh footsteps on the stairs. The door swung open to reveal Mr. Evans.

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry to come over so late and so unexpectedly but I really-"

"Come inside, you're soaking wet." He ushered him inside and called for his wife. Mrs. Evans rushed down the stairs, took in the soaking wet Kurt Hummel and rushed back up the stairs. She returned with a towel and quickly started drying his dripping hair.

"Honey, what happened?"

"I just really need to see Sam, I'm sorry."

"Sam!" Mr. Evans called. "Sam, come here!" The blond made his way sleepily down the stairs but he was suddenly wide awake when he saw Kurt in his living room.

"K-Kurt? What are you…?"

"Take him upstairs, he can stay as long as he needs to." Mrs. Evans gently pushed Kurt towards Sam, who reached out to take the tenor's hand. Kurt threw a 'thank you' over his shoulder as Sam pulled him up the stairs and to his room. They were quiet as Sam rushed around to find clothes that would actually fit Kurt and the tenor attempted a smile as he took the clothes and shuffled to the bathroom. Sam paced his room as he waited for Kurt to return.

"So, what happened?" He asked when they had settled onto his bed. Kurt was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, and picking at his ring.

"Blaine broke up with me." It was a whisper but Sam still caught it.

"What? Are you serious?"

"He said he didn't see our relationship moving to a more intimate stage." He sniffled and tried his hardest to keep himself from crying. "Why couldn't he tell me that before I decided to put this damn ring on?" He pulled off the ring and threw it across the room. It bounced off the wall and rolled back towards the bed.

"Kurt, he probably thought you were never going to wear that ring."

"But he saw that I was wearing it and he still broke up with me." A tear streamed down his cheek and Sam reached up to brush it away.

"I'm sorry but relationships don't always work out. You honestly didn't believe that Blaine was _The One_, right?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Actually, I did believe that. He was everything I could ever ask for and we already named our kids!"

"Toronto." Kurt looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "You told me one day that you two were going to name your first kid Toronto." Sam smiled softly and Kurt _laughed_ and the sound was melodious.

"I tell you too much."

"But that's why you're here, right? I'm the only one that would understand." Another tear and a nod.

"I'm sorry I should've just called."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Come here." He opened his arms and Kurt hesitated a moment before cuddling against Sam's chest. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. So much."

"Wait a second, did you drive here?" Sam pulled away only enough to look down at Kurt, who looked terribly confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's almost an eight hour drive and it's been raining since this afternoon. Did you drive all night?"

"I think I stopped for gas, I can't really remember; my mind was everywhere." Sam sighed and pulled the tenor closer. Before he could say anything Kurt was snoring softly.

Sam couldn't sleep that night; he was too worried about Kurt. The tenor was sleeping peacefully one minute and then looked like someone was killing him the next. Sam would just hold him closer until his relaxed, which usually didn't take long. The early morning sunlight started streaming into the room from the cracks in the blinds and Kurt's eyes fluttered opened. He smiled softly and nuzzled closer to Sam's chest.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." Sam ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, reveling in how soft it was.

"Thank you so much, Sam."

"For what?"

"For everything." He lifted his face and shifted so they were eye level. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for and… I love you." Sam chuckled.

"I love you too."

"But we can't date, I'm not ready for that plus I don't think I could handle the long distance thing very well and-"

"Kurt," it was firm yet gentle, "I want you to worry about you and getting yourself past this thing that happened with Blaine. When you're ready, I'll be here for you." The tenor smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Sam."

Kurt left that afternoon but called as soon as he got home. He talked to Sam at least once everyday.

Six months later, after graduating, Kurt moved to Tennessee to be with Sam.

Ten years later, Sam and Kurt Hummel-Evans will tell their children this story and live happily ever after.

_A/N: What was that last line? Sappy, sappy, sappy. Anyways, this story is a result from my cold so blame the cold for the strange story. Also, title has nothing to do with anything but whatever, who cares? That is all._


End file.
